


I'd Rather Stay With You

by magnusbicon



Series: Halloween Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, am i hinting at future immortal husbands?, hell yes, soft boyfriends, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Prompt: Malec staying in on Halloween to cuddle and watch old scary movies.





	I'd Rather Stay With You

The first thing that Alec registered upon waking up was the relaxing scent of wood burning in the fireplace. All of his senses were hazy, clouded with sleep, and as seconds passed he became more and more aware of what was going on around him. He could hear the slow flipping of pages, the purr of multiple cats lounging on the balcony, distant peals of laughter from the streets below, and car horns blaring. He hadn't felt that calm in a while, and he decided to keep his eyes shut for just a little while longer. It wasn't until he heard Magnus chuckle under his breath that he forced his eyes open.

Magnus was staring down at the strip of photo booth pictures that they had taken in Tokyo, a fond expression on his face, and Alec was sure that the fire was not the only reason he felt warm. He stared shamelessly for a moment, a sleepy grin growing on his mouth, before he let his eyes roam around the rest of the loft. The calm feeling immediately went away as he spotted all of the Halloween decorations that were hung up, making the already-colorful room even more festive. He sat up in a panic, his pulse racing and his eyes scrambling to find his phone.

"What time is it?" he asked, finally spotting the device and snatching it from the coffee table. He clicked the lock button before Magnus could answer, and his free hand flew to his hair. It was almost midnight. They were supposed to go out hours ago. Halloween was one of Magnus' favorite holidays, and he had been so excited to show Alec how fun it could be. 

"Oh my god," Alec said quietly, his heart dropping as guilt spread through him. "I fell asleep. I can't believe I fell asleep." He looked up at Magnus, who just studied him with a knowing smirk and shook his head, standing and walking over to the couch to sit next to Alec.

"You looked exhausted when you got home, and I decided that I'd much rather listen to your adorable snores than the pounding music of Pandemonium. It was an easy decision in the end," he said, the flames from the fireplace reflecting in his golden eyes so beautifully that Alec lost his train of thought for a few seconds. 

"But you love Halloween and going to Pandemonium," Alec replied, intertwining his fingers with Magnus' as he offered his hand. "I don't want you to miss out on things that you enjoy because of me."

"Alexander, I would choose to spend a night cuddled up on the couch with you over a night surrounded by people I don't know at Pandemonium  _any_  day. I am not missing out on anything. In fact, I've already made a list of scary movies that we can watch." With a snap of his elegant fingers, the tv turned on and showed the title screen of The Exorcist. "Back in the day, this was the scariest movie that had ever been released. If you need to shield your eyes, feel free to use my shoulder." The teasing tone in Magnus' voice put Alec at ease, and he pulled his legs back up onto the couch as he leaned further into his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist. Another snap, and the movie began, the only sources of light coming from the screen and the fire. Magnus' head began to droop halfway through the movie, and by the end he was out, his head resting on Alec's chest.

* * *

The next morning Alec woke up with Magnus' back molded to his chest, moving slowly with each even breath. His dark hair tickled Alec's face, but he refused to move, reveling in the warmth that his boyfriend gave off. The fire had long since died, and a cool breeze flowed in through the still-open balcony doors. Affection surged through his bloodstream as he felt Magnus' solid body against his, and Alec kept his eyes closed like before, pulling Magnus even closer. He let a languid grin spread across his face as a single thought entered his mind, unexpected but entirely welcome.

_If spending an eternity with someone was supposed to be daunting, then he must be the most courageous person he knew._


End file.
